Many commonly used items require batteries. The two most common battery types are disposable and rechargeable. If a device uses a rechargeable battery, the device must be physically plugged into a charging receptor for recharge. Depending on the intended use of the device, it is often desirable to use the device with rechargeable batteries; however, it is not always convenient to worry about plugging in the device for recharging.
Nikola Tesla described the effects of transmitting energy through natural media, the basis for all radio transmissions. The present invention uses the principals set forth in his work for the specific purpose of harvesting the power of a transmitted power signal to charge batteries.
It is therefore an object of this invention to reduce or eliminate the need for a physical connection when recharging batteries by establishing a process for wirelessly charging batteries within a predetermined radius of a power transmitter.